


like, comment and subscribe

by Erina



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina/pseuds/Erina
Summary: oracle:(joker voice) i let my boyfriend on stream because i thought he'd make me look better but now he's taking my channel, wife and kids. help!blackmask:maybe your viewers would have a higher opinion of you if you stopped missing your attacksJoker:Please stop basing my worth off of my Persona Fighters skills.In which there are charity streams, fighting games, and a lot of chaos.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 37
Kudos: 635





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Been Invited to Join a Server](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038808) by [Erina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erina/pseuds/Erina). 



> Same instructions as [You've Been Invited to Join a Server](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038808/chapters/60639148) (highly recommend you read that first as this is an epilogue as sorts) except for the #transcripts channel. Mishima is still transcribing the streams, but since a large portion of this fic takes place in that channel, it's coded with the individual characters instead for easier reading.

# announcements A place for Morgana to be free  
  


  


Joker  


Thank you all for 200k subs on fwitch! I don’t say it enough, but I’m very grateful for the support.  
There will be a charity stream next week. Are there any stretch goals that you guys would like to see? Please fill out the form -> docs.moogle.com/forms/s38ds and my moderators will go through them this week and pick out four.  
Hope to see you all there.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


akira  


but whyyy  


  


Crow  


You’re not supposed to be involved in the selection process, Akira.  


  


akira  


joker’s not, but akira can be :D  


  


Crow  


No.  


  


akira  


D:  


  


oracle  


lol some of these are winners  
most of these have to do with you, akechi  


  


Crow  


Me? Really?  


  


SKULL  


tf rly? ppl actually want to pay money to listen to crow for an hr?  


  


akira  


(i would)  


  


Crow  


What else would you be doing with that money?  
(You would not have to pay me, Akira.)  


  


akira  


♡ ♡ ♡  


  


SKULL  


literally anything else dude  


  


oracle  


lmao ofc not with you  
with blackmask  


  


Crow  


Ah.  


  


akira  


i approve  


  


Crow  


Akira, I am on your stream almost every day. Surely we ought to pick something else.  


  


oracle  


"possible stretch goal: blackmask plays persona fighters with the fans and has to teabag at least 20 times during the match"  


  


akira  


that sounds amazing  
i wield my one admin free pass to approve that one  


  


oracle  


ok sure  


  


Crow  


My god. Your viewers are as masochistic as you are.  


  


akira  


what do you mean?  


  


Crow  


Only 20 teabags? That’s child’s play. I could defeat all of them holding the controller upside down while blindfolded. Try thinking up something more challenging. Instead of throwing out these pitiful requests to handicap me, perhaps they ought to improve their own skills first and get on my level. Maybe then will I finally deign them worthy of respect.  


  


akira  


oh my god you’re so hot  


  


Crow  


I know.  


  


akira  


  


  


Crow  


  


  


akira  


  


  


oracle  


stop flirting in the mod chat  


  


SKULL  


dude u 2 have a separate chat 4 urselves PLS use that instead  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# announcements A place for Morgana to be free  
  


  


Joker  


Thank you for your patience. The moderators have gone through all of your suggestions and compiled a list. Please find all of them below:

  * $1000: I will play Dokemon together with some friends. Rate our teams after 60 minutes in the wild area.
  * $4000: My boyfriend and I will play Persona Party together with two other friends.
  * $7000: My boyfriend will livereact to an anime.
  * $10000: My boyfriend will play Persona Fighters against the viewers for an hour and teabag after every kill.



Hope to see you all there!  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh my! You’re in a lot of the stretch goals, blackmask.  


  


RYL blackmask  


not by choice  


  


RYL Queen  


How are you planning to do some of these? Given that you are, well, Crow, I’m assuming that you won’t be able to mod.  


  


RYL blackmask  


crow will be busy with work and can’t make the stream  
neither can akira  


  


RYL Violet  


Oh, Akira can’t make it either?  
I hope he’s doing alright. I haven’t seen him in chats as much recently.  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh, you’re right!  
He normally talks so much after each new episode of Haiku! is released.  


  


RYL Queen  


Akechi, do you know if he’s alright?  


  


RYL blackmask  


he is unfortunately fine  


  


RYL Violet  


??  


  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Yoshizawa  


# wildcards  


  


akira  


alright so i’m going to be the super suave protagonist who gets all the girls but only has his eyes on the main baddie  
that’s you, by the way  
and so i will not be available during the streams because the cunning yet dangerous antagonist (you) decided to steal the witty and charming and handsome protagonist (me) away  
the exhilarating and crafty antagonist (you) has a plan to murder the beautiful and fair protagonist (me) but it’s okay, because the smart and clever protagonist (me) already found out the plan and has been working to foil your attempt  


  


Crow  


Akira.  


  


akira  


yes? i say to the cunning yet dangerous antagonist (you)  


  


Crow  


I am sure that no one in the chat will question it if you simply say that you are busy during the streams. There is no need for all this.  


  


akira  


well no one will question this badass backstory either, right?  


  


Crow  


They might question your sanity.  


  


akira  


:/  


  


Crow  


Anyway. You have recited this spiel every day for the past week. The only difference is the different adjectives you use to describe me.  


  


akira  


well yeah, gotta change the story based on how i’m currently feeling about you  
makes it more interactive  
or something  


  


Crow  


I see.  
Do I get a preview of what the story will be tomorrow?  


  


akira  


the horrendous and conniving antagonist (you)  


  


Crow  


Hm.  


  


akira  


the devious and scheming antagonist (you)  


  


Crow  


Are you truly that upset at me?  


  


akira  


yes  
i can’t believe you bribed my friends and violated my privacy  
i trusted you  
and you backstabbed me  
did our time together really mean nothing to you?  


  


Crow  


I bribed your friends?  


  


akira  


oracle :/  


  


Crow  


Akira.  


  


akira  


yeah?  


  


Crow  


I am a little offended that you believe I would need the help of a world-renowned hacker to deduce that your Discord password is my name.  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker, but you know that already.  
Thanks to your help, we have raised $1000 already! As promised, I will be playing Dokemon with some friends.  
This is half fanvoting, so do you guys want to take some time to introduce yourselves? Appeal to the fans?  


  


SKULL  


dude we all know ur bf is gonna win  


  


Joker  


Wait what?  


  


oracle  


your fans are like hardcore simps for him lol  


  


Joker  


But this is my channel! Shouldn’t I be the most popular one here?  


  


oracle  


kek  
(joker voice) i let my boyfriend on stream because i thought he’d make me look better but now he’s taking my channel, wife and kids. help!  


  


blackmask  


it wasn’t exactly difficult  
joker is a spineless worthless good-for-nothing man who can’t even execute beginner combos correctly  
maybe your viewers would have a higher opinion of you if you stopped missing your attacks  


  


Joker  


When will you stop basing my worth off of my Persona Fighters skills?  


  


blackmask  


believe me i’m doing you a favor  
my opinion of you as a human is much lower  


  


Joker  


Wh.  
I know you all graciously donated 1k for this stream but… can I just end it now? I suddenly feel an urge to cry.  


  


blackmask  


have you considered just not doing that  


  


oracle  


do it on stream lmao i bet you’ll hit 5k easily  


  


SKULL  


so wat r we doing? just catching dokemon?  


  


Joker  


…  
Yes, we will all have 60 minutes to run around in the wild area. After that time is up, we will present the teams to the audience and the judge (Panther).  
You guys will then have five minutes to decide why my team is the best and vote for me.  
Psst. Hey. Oracle, Skull. Let’s all work together to take blackmask down.  


  


SKULL  


dude hes ur bf  
when did this anti blackmask movement start  


  


Joker  


When I realized that he’s hot and talented and smart and so good at everything.  


  


oracle  


ew  
blackmask, wanna team up  


  


Joker  


Hey!  


  


blackmask  


no  
i have no need for friendship  


  


oracle  


ugh you two are insufferable  
you’re perfect for each other  


  


Joker  


:D You really think so?  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Haru   


I’m so grateful that Joker is doing all these charity streams!  
If he can’t meet all the stretch goals, I’d love to donate the rest and help out.  


  


Yoshizawa  


Noir-senpai!  


  


Haru   


Violet! It’s so nice to see you.  
I have been feeling rather stressed recently with the fallout of… you know, so it’s always nice to be able to have this place to retreat to.  


  


Yoshizawa  


Please let me know if I can do anything to help out!  


  


Haru   


I feel better just talking with you!  


  


Yoshizawa  


Noir-senpai…  


  


Haru   


  


  


Yoshizawa  


  


  


Yusuke  


Pardon.  
Did you mention feeling stressed?  


  


Haru   


I did, yes.  
Nice to meet you, Yusuke. I believe we haven’t had the chance to talk very much.  


  


Yusuke  


Hello.  
I believe I have some remedies for your dilemma.  


  


Haru   


Oh, you do? Thank you so much!  


  


Yusuke  


Whenever I feel burdened by worldly pains, this can usually be attributed to the fact that I spent all my money on new paints and therefore cannot eat.  
I trust that this is a similar experience to what you are going through, correct?  


  


Haru   


Oh.  
Um, yes! I must be hungry, you are correct.  


  


Yusuke  


Of course. I have heard that it is a very common problem for people our age.  
We do seem to be of the same ilk. We both lose ourselves in the throes of passion and only return to this realm when our mortal bodies unfortunately give out.  


  


Haru   


That does sound like a rather serious problem!  


  


Yusuke  


My friends keep urging me to take care of my body more. But they do not understand. True passion waits for no one!  
If I don’t capture the moment when inspiration strikes, I will have lost. It may be difficult to ignore the anguished cries of my mortal body, but ignore them I must. For there is no battle to be won without first sacrificing something important.  
In fact I—my apologies, I appear to have gotten off topic. What were we talking about again?  


  


oracle  


(translation) i’m broke  


  


Haru   


…  
Yusuke, would you like to get lunch at my estate? I’d love to continue this conversation once you are no longer hungry!  


  


Yusuke  


That would be lovely. You are my goddess.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Alright, time is up!  
Now, while you guys are voting, my good friend Panther is going to judge the teams fairly. F. A. I. R. L. Y.  


  


panther  


Teehee :9  


  


Joker  


Don’t teehee me, I saw the crepe in your fridge last night.  
Cough Oracle.  


  


oracle  


busted  


  


panther  


Hello everyone! Omg you have so many viewers, I’m kind of nervous now  


  


Joker  


You’re a model. Aren’t you used to people watching you?  


  


panther  


Yeah well, when I’m modeling I can just be myself  
But now I have to be cool enough to make up for you too  


  


Joker  


:(  


  


panther  


Anyway, who wants to go first?  
Let’s try Skull’s team since I have no expectations of him  


  


SKULL  


dude i bought u a crepe too  


  


panther  


It was half squished  


  


blackmask  


i see  
so you’re all cheating  
instead of putting in your best effort, you decided to take the easy way out  


  


Joker  


Panther, please start judging. Or else no one is stopping him.  


  


panther  


Right!  
Okay, so Skull’s team first  
Ew  


  


oracle  


lol they reek of masculinity  


  


SKULL  


hey i looked up all the strongest dokemon and made a team out of them  
id wipe the floor with all of u  


  


panther  


Hm. Well, good thing we’re not competing!  
Giving Skull 3 points out of 10  


  


SKULL  


WAT  


  


oracle  


lmao  


  


SKULL  


wat about the crepe  


  


panther  


Oh true  
Okay you’re at 4 points then ♡  


  


SKULL  


ugh  


  


panther  


Alright, Oracle’s next  


  


oracle  


are we all going to ignore the fact that blackmask has muted himself and has been aggressively typing for the past five minutes  


  


Joker  


Shhh shhhhhh.  
Maybe if we all don’t look at him he’ll go away.  


  


panther  


Oracle, your Dokemons look super cute!!  
Wow, look at this little turtle. Awwww ♡  


  


SKULL  


hey u cheater  


  


oracle  


who, me? ٩( ᐛ )و  


  


SKULL  


u purposely picked the ones u knew panther would like  


  


oracle  


you have no proof  
this little pink fish thing has been my fav since elementary school  


  


SKULL  


U DONT EVEN KNOW ITS NAME  


  


panther  


Perfect 10/10! No bias here!!  


  


SKULL  


no bias my ass  


  


panther  


Next up is Joker  
Um. Did you mess up your team?  


  


Joker  


Nah it’s right.  


  


oracle  


LOL  


  


SKULL  


dude u caught 6 magilarps  


  


Joker  


Yeah, I mean  
Look at it flailing around uselessly.  
I kin.  


  


oracle  


this is joker post-bf huh  


  


Joker  


:( I miss him so much.  
:( When I see this pitiful magilarp, all I’m reminded of is him.  


  


blackmask  


fuck you  


  


Joker  


:( Sometimes I can still hear his nasally voice.  


  


oracle  


impressed you got him to temporarily halt his copy pasta brigade  


  


panther  


You get a 7. For… heart!  


  


Joker  


:( My heart belongs only to him…  


  


panther  


Anyway, moving on!  
blackmask you’re up  
…  
I guess he’s still typing his really important message, so I’ll just go ahead and rate his team  
Uh…  
They’re so cute??  


  


Joker  


What.  


  


SKULL  


wat  


  


oracle  


LOL  


  


panther  


Look at them!! They’re all pretty and pink  
This one even flies! Ooooh  


  


oracle  


holy shit this entire team consists of fairies  


  


Joker  


HELLO??  
  
WHERE’S YOUR BRAND  


  


panther  


I’m sorry Oracle, but I think I’m going to have to give this one an 11  


  


oracle  


fair  


  


panther  


Whoa, the chat is going crazy  


  


oracle  


to no one’s surprise, he’s first in the fanvoting  


  


panther  


Congrats on winning, blackmask!  


  


Joker  


Is this gap moe? Is this gap moe??  
  
Huh? HUH?????  


  


oracle  


kek joker’s having a meltdown  
well, since he’s too shook to say anything  
thanks for coming, hope you enjoyed blah blah, please remember to keep donating your lunch money, thanks for wasting an entire afternoon watching us  


  


blackmask  


You cheated not only the game, but yourself. You didn’t grow. You didn’t improve. You took a shortcut and gained nothing. You experienced a hollow victory. Nothing was risked and nothing was gained. It’s sad that you don’t know the difference.  


  


oracle  


check back in tomorrow for more—lol he’s back  


  


blackmask  


You’re free to cheat, but just know that I will always be making fun of you. I will always downplay anything you achieve, because it is not a real achievement. I will always laugh at you when you lose. You’re right, you bought the game so you can do whatever you want with it. But I will always be here to call you out on that bullshit.  


  


SKULL  


dude u know u won right  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_society_11kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


:(  


  


Yusuke  


Hello everyone.  


  


akira  


:( :(  


  


oracle  


yo  


  


akira  


:( :( :(  


  


SKULL  


sup  


  


akira  


:( :( :( :(  


  


panther  


Okay Akira what’s wrong? Do you want to talk about it?  


  


akira  


no  


  


panther  


Alright then  


  


akira  


:(  


  


panther  


Argh someone else try please  


  


Yusuke  


Oh hello, Akira.  
Does your current mood have to do with why you decided to dress yourself up today when you left in the morning?  
Speaking of which, perhaps you ought to have consulted one of us before you left. Your clothing composition could use some work.  
If I may make a suggestion, please make sure to look in the mirror before you take a step outside. Then perhaps you will be able to avoid embarrassing yourself accidentally.  


  


akira  


OK FINE I’LL TALK  


  


oracle  


kek  


  


akira  


yusuke. YUSUKE. stop typing!!  
okay whatever. mentally resigning myself to a text wall later of why the black and red striped jacket i wore today was bad  


  


oracle  


the what  


  


akira  


anyway, i was going to go on a date with akechi today  


  


panther  


Omg the one you two have been planning for ages??  


  


akira  


well yeah, i wanted to make sure it was perfect  
it’s kinda a really big deal to me, you know?  
it’s our first time meeting face to face  


  


panther  


Awww ♡  


  


akira  


not that it mattered  
i saw him for like five seconds  
he was so… beautiful. handsome. perfect  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
that was me, by the way, when i first saw him  


  


oracle  


great first impression  


  


akira  


i know right! i was going to sit down and run a hand through my hair and say in my best suave voice "hello handsome"  
instead i just freaked out and screamed in his ear  


  


panther  


Understandable!  


  


akira  


and then he looked at me and his eyes were  
hm  
i cannot describe them in pg-13 terms  
anyway  
he was going to say something, and then we got swarmed with fans  


  


panther  


Huh? Whose fans??  


  


akira  


both  
we got separated pretty fast so i don’t think they knew it was a date but  
someone was like "wow! is that joker from thieves den?!" and then i got swarmed  
and then akechi got swarmed by his hoard of gremlin gamer fans which was kind of funny since he looked so out of place  
but by the time i finished talking to everyone, he was gone :(  
our first date… just like that  


  


panther  


Omg I’m so sorry…  


  


akira  


me too  
but on the bright side… i got to see him  
he’s even better in person  
the wrinkles he gets on his forehead, his cute little nose…  
actually i’ll just add him here  


  


SKULL  


dude wait  


  


akira  


huh?  


  


oracle  


oh lord  


  


Crow  


Hm.  
Hello again.  
I assumed it would only be a matter of time.  


  


panther  


Hey Akechi!  
Akira, why do you keep making all these group chats to talk about him if you’re going to add him anyway?  


  


akira  


but i miss him…  


  


SKULL  


ur the reason why this channel is #phantom_thieves_society_11  


  


akira  


i’m sorry…  


  


Crow  


You’re unbelievable.  


  


panther  


Sorry to hear about your date  
It happens a lot when Shiho and I go out. It sucks!  


  


Crow  


Well, I expected something like this might happen.  
May I suggest a venue next time, Akira? I presume we’d have more luck there.  


  


akira  


next time? :D  


  


Crow  


Surely you didn’t assume I would break up with you solely because of this.  


  


akira  


no, but :D  


  


Crow  


If I was going to break up with you, it would be because you have terrible tastes in characters and do not brush your hair when you wake up in the mornings.  


  


akira  


wh  


  


Yusuke  


I had thought that students were taught basic color theory in elementary school, but perhaps they did not instruct you in such matters. Firstly, I would like to bring to your attention that red and green do not go well together unless you are trying to impersonate a Christmas tree. In addition, the black stripes only further accentuated that you do not know what looks good and merely picked out the first thing that you saw. Not to mention…  


  


akira  


STOP I’M ALREADY DEAD  


  


oracle  


lmao the one two punch  


  


SKULL  


lol this is coming from the dude that bought that weird scarf  


  


Yusuke  


My scarf is a classic piece of art. Please do not compare such delicacies to Akira’s tastes.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker.  
We reached $4000 in just a couple days. Thank you all for your support!  
As promised, I will be playing Persona Party with some friends today.  
The other three will be blackmask, Yusuke and panther.  


  


Yusuke  


Hm. What is the point of all this?  


  


Joker  


To have fun, Yusuke. And to break a couple friendships in the meantime.  


  


Yusuke  


That does not sound very fun.  


  


panther  


Yusuke, you don’t think anything other than art is fun   


  


Yusuke  


That is untrue. I consider ingesting food to be quite fascinating.  


  


Joker  


Happy for you buddy.  
Anyway, I’m Arsene, blackmask is Loki, Yusuke is Goemon and panther is Carmen.  
Now, let’s begin!  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# wildcards

  


blackmask  


the new characters are fine but not for you  
your biggest strength is reading your opponent’s actions  
though it looks like you just get lucky most of the time  


  


akira  


mhm  


  


blackmask  


the new characters specialize in resource management which you suck at  
you always panic and do stupid things and then i have to cover up for your mistakes  
it’s annoying  


  


akira  


mhm  


  


blackmask  


not to mention you’re hardly using even 30% of arsene’s true potential  
don’t get cocky just because you can last one minute against me  


  


akira  


mhm  


  


blackmask  


you’re not listening  


  


akira  


no i am  
i’m just thinking about other stuff  


  


blackmask  


really? what’s more important than getting better at pf  


  


akira  


…that has to be the nerdiest line i’ve heard from you, and that’s saying a lot  


  


blackmask  


fuck you  


  


akira  


  
anyway i was just thinking about how lucky i am  
to have someone as amazing as you as my boyfriend  


  


blackmask  


…  


  


Crow  


Akira, it’s already been a week. Surely whatever you have been inflicted with should have worn off already.  


  


akira  


it’s _only_ been a week  
i’m just so happy  


  


Crow  


I’m aware.  
I can see you smiling like an idiot on stream all the time.  


  


akira  


:)  
hey akechi  
after stream today, want to vc?  
i know you’re busy with the aftermath of that whole thing and also with your schoolwork so feel free to say no  


  


Crow  


That should be fine.  


  


akira  


really? :D  


  


Crow  


Akira, I’ve told you many times.  
I find it easier to do everything with you there with me.  
I will never tire of listening to your voice.  


  


akira  


SDLFKJSLDF  
SDLFKJSLDF  
SDLFKJSLDF  
SDLFKJSLDF  
SDLFKJSLDF  


  


Crow  


Excuse me?  


  


akira  


sorry, typo  
**i feel the same way! :D  


You're Viewing Older Messages

  
members – 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Okay, what the fuck.  


  


blackmask  


what  


  


Joker  


Correct me if I’m wrong, but…  
Did panther and Yusuke just take turns casting Sukunda on me?  


  


panther  


Um…  


  


Yusuke  


You are correct.  


  


panther  


Yusuke!  


  


Yusuke  


What? He inquired.  


  


Joker  


And who is in first place right now? By ten whole levels, I might add.  


  


panther  


Um… blackmask?  


  


Joker  


Yes.  
So. Why. Was. I. Targeted. Instead.  


  


panther  


I didn’t know what the move did  


  


Joker  


The instructions are literally right below.  
Want to try another excuse?  


  


panther  


Yeah sure  
Errr my controller drifted?  


  


Joker  


Okay fair.  
What about you, Yusuke?  


  


Yusuke  


You won at the art game.  


  


Joker  


The what game?  
You mean the one where you trace the Personas?  


  


Yusuke  


Yes.  


  


Joker  


…  
Please tell me you didn’t decide to sabotage me just because you think I’m encroaching on your domain.  


  


Yusuke  


Art is my passion and I know I should not let such things get to me. After all, the beauty of art is to watch other people blossom into wonderful creators themselves and I should encourage that.  
Yet at the same time, what is this feeling inside my heart? What is this ugly emotion that has been overtaking me? Have I become impure?  


  


Joker  


Hey uh don’t worry about it, buddy.  


  


oracle  


inari, the persona was a mara  
joker’s had a lot of practice drawing dicks  


  


Joker  


Hey!  


  


blackmask  


…  


  


Joker  


Not a particular dick. You don’t need to get jealous.  
Just. Uh. Dicks in general. You know.  
Doodling in the margins of my school notebooks and all that. Typical high school things. Haha.  


  


blackmask  


i didn’t ask and i don’t care  


  


Joker  


You should care maybe a little. :(  


  


Yusuke  


You must tell me how you acquired all your skills. I will not rest until I know how you managed to improve so quickly.  
Does the fact that you have managed to surpass me indicate that I have not been diligent with my efforts? I must work twice as hard. Perhaps I should forgo sleep in the future to further strengthen my skills.  
My mortal body will not let me stay awake for more than twenty-four hours at a time. But perhaps if I take twenty-minute naps, I will be able to persist throughout the day.  


  


Joker  


Yusuke, it’s okay. It’s just a game.  


  


blackmask  


it’s not just a game  


  


Yusuke  


It’s not just a game.  


  


oracle  


oh lord  
now there are two of them  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_society_17kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


  


  


SKULL  


holy shit  


  


akira  


i ended up deleting a lot of it because it felt too personal  
hope it’s still clear enough though  


  


panther  


Aww you guys are so cute ♡  


  


akira  


you finished reading already?  


  


panther  


Errr no  I’m actually going to get crepes right now. I’ll think about reading it later  


  


oracle  


  


  


SKULL  


dude just send it to him  
ur my bro but no offense i rly dont want to read 94 pgs of u talking about how pretty akechis eyes r or smth  


  


akira  


are you sure?  
i’m scared he won’t like it  


  


oracle  


LOL  
there’s only one person in the world who has a higher opinion of crow than you do  
and that’s akechi himself  


  


panther  


I’m sure he’ll be thrilled!  


  


akira  


you really think so? :D  
ok  


  


oracle  


lmao maybe you’ll have more success flirting next time  
  


  


akira  


HOW DID YOU GET THAT SCREENSHOT  
i can’t believe you hacked me  
those failures were meant to be private  


  


oracle  


i didn’t even have to hack you  
remember that day you came over and couldn’t deal with not seeing akechi’s face for longer than an hour  
you never logged off my computer  


  


akira  


  
does that mean you saw my ostrich attempt  


  


oracle  


unfortunately  


  


SKULL  


the wat attempt  


  


akira  


it’s not what it sounds like  


  


panther  


That only makes me more concerned??  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys happy holidays! For those of you who didn't see on Twitter, this is the start of my 5 days of Christmas present to y'all. I will be updating different things until Friday so I hope you guys find at least one thing you enjoy!  
> (Also ngl but I was hit with a really intense wave of nostaglia after opening up my cheat sheet for all the coding.)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


	2. Chapter 2

# wildcards  


  


akira  


honey i’m home  
i know you’re busy preparing for your stream so you probably won’t see this until after but  
i’m so excited  
i’m glad you’re playing pf again and i’m glad you decided to take up my suggestion to stream  
get that donation money for all your hard work and skill  
i can’t wait to see you talk about the game! :D  
you always ramble on about obscure terminology but it’s so fun because you’re so passionate about it  
(akechi voice) if you don’t do a reverse aerial rush after attack cancelling then you’re nothing more than trash  
honestly sometimes i feel like you’re just putting random words together  
ready for the introduction of the peanut lamp dash combo tomorrow  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# announcements A place for Morgana to be free  
  


  


Joker  


@everyone Watch my boyfriend beat people up: fwitch.fv/4f8w9f  
@everyone Did you see that back air he just did? He literally baited his opponent into jumping there. It’s so amazing. He’s so cool.  
@everyone Please sub to him, by the way. I wouldn’t even be mad if you used your sub money for me on him instead.  


  


Crow  


Joker has been temporarily muted for being an annoyance.  


  


oracle  


LOL  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Queen  


You’re playing very subpar today, blackmask.  
You even made one of the grave-mistakes-you-should-never-commit.  


  


RYL Noir  


Gasp!  
Which one?  


  


RYL Queen  


  
Number four.  


  


RYL Noir  


Oh no!  
Is something wrong?  


  


RYL Violet  


Senpai’s been having romance issues.  


  


RYL Noir  


Ohhh?  


  


RYL blackmask  


Yoshizawa.  


  


RYL Violet  


Ehehe… oops.  


  


RYL Queen  


I’m sorry to hear that.  
Was it something you said? Or something you did?  


  


RYL blackmask  


why do you assume it was me  


  


RYL Queen  


Do you really want me to answer that?  


  


RYL Noir  


Now, tell us what the problem is.  
We want to help you!  


  


RYL blackmask  


you just want to pry  


  


RYL Noir  


Well yeah, of course!  
But that doesn’t mean we can’t help you while we’re doing that.  


  


RYL blackmask  


ugh  
i was thinking about asking joker something  


  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Yoshizawa  


# announcements A place for Morgana to be free  
  


  


Joker  


It’s only been a week since we hit 4k and we’ve already hit our next stretch goal!  
Catch me at the usual place and see my boyfriend react to anime! fwitch.fv/938xqe  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# wildcards  


  


Crow  


I was thinking about attending a tournament again.  


  


akira  


:D!!!  


  


Crow  


I’ll admit I was a little nervous yesterday before streaming. I wasn’t certain what reaction I would get.  
But other than a few people, most of the viewers seemed very supportive.  


  


akira  


as they should be  
you did nothing wrong  


  


Crow  


…while we’re on the topic, I must confess that I abstained from the Persona Fighters scene for so long because I was worried that there was some truth in the matter.  
That I really am not as good as I thought I was.  


  


akira  


hey  


  


Crow  


I know. You have reassured me many times that that’s not the case.  


  


akira  


but you can’t help it, yeah  
it’s ok, i understand  
but that’s why you’re going to make this comeback, right? then you can prove to everyone and even yourself that you’re as good as advertised  


  


Crow  


…yes.  
And of course, it would be nice to meet you at one of these tournaments.  


  


akira  


!!!!!!  


  


Crow  


I don’t think we’ll be separated again like last time.  
Only if you want to, of course.  


  


akira  


yes  
duh  
i get to meet you in real life _and_ i get to watch you kick ass? sign me up  
which one were you thinking about first  


  


Crow  


Well. The World Championships, perhaps.  


  


akira  


hah you’re so dramatic  


  


Crow  


But we can arrange a meeting at one of the locals after.  


  


akira  


nope  


  


Crow  


Excuse me?  


  


akira  


i’ll go to the world championships too  
i want to see your comeback  


  


Crow  


Akira. You are aware that it is in another country this year, right?  


  


akira  


yeah  


  


Crow  


And that you have very little money?  


  


akira  


…yeah  
but it’ll be worth it!  
it’s for a good cause  
i’ll just. not buy the limited edition tartagloo figure. it’s fine  


  


Crow  


But that’s your husband.  


  


akira  


and you’re my boyfriend!  


  


Crow  


…  


  


akira  


you’re not going to talk me out of this  
oops my finger slipped  
looks like i hit the confirm tickets button already  


  


Crow  


You are incorrigible.  


  


akira  


can’t wait to see you, akechi! :D  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker, you all know the drill.  
Anyway, just going to give my intro real quick because uh, well, once I unmute him you’ll understand.  
So today, thanks to you guys raising $7000, we will be watching the new OVA of Featherman with my boyfriend, blackmask.  
Now, I’m sure many of you know him as one of the best Persona Fighters players in the world, an accomplishment only topped by being number one in worst personalities in the world.  
But what you guys might not know is that he’s a huge Featherman nerd. And by nerd, I mean the elitist kind.  
Anyway he kind of already started since he was too excited, but I’ll just unmute him now, okay? Enjoy!  
Also, for the record, I’m a pretty casual watcher. It’s a nice show and all but I don’t know all the deep lore behind the characters. He has tried to break up with me multiple times because of this.  


  


blackmask  


—pathetic  
i had thought him better than this  


  


Joker  


Who, Red?  
Come on, he had to pick between saving his boyfriend vs. the world. Can you blame the man for hesitating?  


  


blackmask  


yes  
i would pick the latter in a heartbeat  


  


Joker  


Wh.  


  


blackmask  


do you think grey pigeon would appreciate getting pitied  
it is a blatant disregard for his wishes  
back in season 2 episode 14 when grey pigeon declared war for the first time, he did it because he believed that red understood him  


  


Joker  


Oh no. It’s only been five minutes and he’s already whipping out the references.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ oracle  


  


oracle  


this your man?  
  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Alright, I’m back. Just had to let Morgana back in the room. What did I miss?  


  


oracle  


your bf started picking a fight with the chat lmao  


  


Joker  


Wh.  
Why??  


  


oracle  


difference in interpretation  


  


Joker  


Wow.  
That one time someone in chat insulted my Persona Fighters skills and you didn’t say anything, but you’ll get up in arms about Featherman?  


  


oracle  


well duh  


  


blackmask  


yes  
featherman is a classic  


  


Joker  


Okay, nerds.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ oracle  


  


oracle  


this your man?  
  


  


akira  


STOP  
HAVE MERCY  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


# phantom_thieves_society_26kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


g  
go  
gor  


  


panther  


Almost there!  


  


akira  


gorb.  


  


panther  


Awww  


  


akira  


i can’t do it ann  
it’s a very difficult word to pronounce  


  


panther  


I know! You’re doing your best  


  


SKULL  


wat, goro?  


  


akira  


?????  
how did you say it without the gods smitting you  


  


SKULL  


wat  
its just a name  


  


akira  


hhhhhh  


  


panther  


Crow calls you by your first name all the time, right?  


  


akira  


well yeah but i introduced myself like that so it’s not Special. y’know  


  


SKULL  


idgi  


  


akira  


but whenever he knows he’s losing an argument he just goes  
"Are you sure about that, _Joker?_ "   
and then all of a sudden i find myself giving in  
names are really powerful  


  


oracle  


that def just sounds like a you problem  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Noir  


Hello!  


  


RYL Queen  


It’s been awhile since we were all free.  


  


RYL Violet  


Yes! I can’t wait to play doubles with you guys again.  
Same teams as always?  


  


RYL Queen  


Of course.  


  


RYL Noir  


I may be rusty, but don’t think I’ll go easy on you two!  


  


RYL Violet  


Ehehe I’m not worried about that at all.  
Noir-senpai, it’s scary to play against you.  


  


RYL Queen  


akechi?  


  


RYL blackmask  


here  


  


RYL Queen  


Are you feeling up for some doubles?  


  


RYL blackmask  


sure  
before that there’s something i need to say  


  


RYL Violet  


??  


  


RYL Noir  


Did you and Joker finally get to third base?  


  


RYL Queen  


Haru!  


  


RYL Noir  


  


  


RYL blackmask  


no  


  


RYL Noir  


Aww.  


  


RYL blackmask  


i’m thinking of going to the world championships  
try to get back into things  
i’ve registered for singles already  
…  
stop  
stop trying to call me  
i’m outside right now  
i’m not going to pick up  
stop leaving voicemails  
…  
haru that voicemail was entirely unnecessary  


  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Yoshizawa  


# wildcards  


  


akira  


huh?  
you want to see my stream setup?  


  


Crow  


Yes.  
It would be interesting to see what goes on in the background during streams.  


  


akira  


oh ok  
you sure? i’ll probably be a little boring  


  


Crow  


I would never consider something you’re passionate about to be boring.  


  


akira  


hhhhhh  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# generalChat with your fellow Phantom Thieves!  
  


  


Mishima  


Thank you all for your submissions for the Joker documentary.  
We got well over a thousand responses.  


  


Haru   


Oh my! That’s quite a lot.  


  


Mishima  


Yes, well. Joker is very popular. It is only natural.  
Though a lot of them were spam.  


  


SKULL  


wdym  


  


Mishima  


There was an influx of rather aggressive responses from some gamers who did not believe he was very good at gaming, Persona Fighters in particular.  
gitgud420 was the most common submitter.  


  


Yoshizawa  


Oh… I don’t think I know anyone by that name.  


  


Makoto  


Well, it’s natural to expect them to include a pseud instead of their real handle.  
…though sadly I have seen some gamer tags that are quite close to that.  


  


Mishima  


But there were more than enough enthusiastic submissions to balance those out.  
Special shoutout to Pr0fessi0nalSnaccL0ver and HeroOfJustice for submitting over 10k combined.  


  


akira  


10k?  
holy crap  
can _i_ even write 10k about joker?  


  


oracle  


you def can  


  


akira  


you’re right  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


@ panther  


  


akira  


is there any chance that he’s gitgud420  


  


panther  


Shouldn’t you be asking Futaba instead of me?  
Also that’s kind of cringy  Do you really think he’d name himself something like that?  


  


akira  


there are three things that are certain in life  
death, taxes, and akechi finding the cringiest usernames for himself  


  


panther  


Oh   


  
members - 2  


akira  


panther  


@ oracle  


  


akira  


you don’t need to snoop because he’d get mad at me if he found out but  
is there any chance that he’s gitgud420  


  


oracle  


lmao you would know if he hated you that much  


  


akira  


you know what  
that’s actually reassuring  


  
members - 2  


akira  


oracle  


@ oracle  


  


oracle  


HeroOfJustice huh  


  


blackmask  


shut up  


  
members - 2  


blackmask  


oracle  


# wildcards  


  


akira  


but if you don’t turn this down then the noise gets distorted a lot  
i remember the first week of streaming this drove me nuts  
and then  
oh you’re dozing off  
i’ll end the call then  
…  
goodnight goro :)  


  


Crow  


What.  
What did you just say.  
Akira, get back here.  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_society_27kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


HE WAS AWAKE WHILE I WAS TALKING TO HIM  


  


SKULL  


uh yea dude thats usually how it goes  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Welcome to the Thieves Den! I’m Joker.  
Thanks to everyone, we managed to hit our 10k goal! Thank you so much.  
So today, we have gathered here to watch blackmask beat some people up.  
I’ll be streaming from the spectator’s stand but the arena is open if anyone wants to join—  
Wow. It’s already full.  
Um. Well. Full disclaimer, he’s a little mean and playing with him can be traumatizing and this whole experience is voluntary and I am not responsible for your emotional wellbeing.  
Hey blackmask, anything you want to say before you start?  


  


blackmask  


no, don’t talk to me, i’m focusing  


  


Joker  


Mhm.  
Well, enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts because he’s about to become unbearable—  


  


blackmask  


easy  


  


Joker  


:’D  


  


blackmask  


stop jumping  
why did you think it was a good idea there  
is this your first time playing the game  
your combos are rusty  
do you spend at least 5 hours in the training room every day practicing them? that’s what you should be doing  


  


oracle  


damn joker really sitting there just happily watching his viewers getting slaughtered  
@blackmask did you forget that you had to teabag after every kill  


  


blackmask  


fuck  
one second  
okay  
continuing on from before, i can tell that all you do is play online because of all your bad habits  


  


oracle  


oh my god and i thought joker liked to hear the sound of his own voice  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_society_33kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


Yusuke  


Hello.  


  


panther  


Yusuke! Hey!  
How have you been? I haven’t seen you all day  


  


Yusuke  


Yes.  
Haru was gracious enough to feed me again today. My stomach is full once more. It is an amazing feeling.  
Her house is truly marvelous. The works of art hanging on the walls are splendid.  


  


oracle  


huh  
didn’t she invite you for lunch  


  


Yusuke  


Yes.  


  


oracle  


isn’t it 10pm  


  


Yusuke  


Yes.  


  


SKULL  


u ok dude  


  


Yusuke  


No.  
I have, perhaps, been entrapped in this haven of artistic desire. It is difficult to tear myself away from the winding corridors of elegance. All of the doors, meticulously painted in the same, wonderous decorations. It is difficult to tell them apart.  


  


akira  


oh hey yusuke  
…are you lost  


  


Yusuke  


Perhaps.  


  


panther  


Oh noooo  


  


oracle  


you’ve been lost for 8 hours?  


  


Yusuke  


Longer. We had an early lunch.  


  


oracle  


oh lord  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# transcriptsText translations of new videos  
  


  


Joker  


Alright, I think the next one will be the last match of the night.  
There have been over a hundred teabags. I’m sure Loki is tired of teabagging by now. He doesn’t look like he has the legs for it.  
You know, you could maybe play a character that’s not your main. Maybe that’d make things a little more fair.  
I appreciate you switching characters but I didn’t mean Robin Hood either.  
Okay well, good luck to Buchimaru☆  
?!  
Holy crap, did they just take the first stock?  
Hah. They’re teabagging on you. Hahah.  


  


blackmask  


it’s queen  


  


Joker  


What?  
But that’s Anat, not Johanna.  


  


blackmask  


her secondary  
i’d recognize that playstyle anywhere  
be quiet  
i refuse to lose  


  


Joker  


Okay, good luck dear.  
Holy shit this is so high level. Imagine being this good with your secondaries. Imagine being this good.  
Who do I cheer for? I feel like if I cheer for Queen blackmask will murder me. But if I cheer for blackmask Queen will murder me _and_ not give me her blessing for marriage.  
Hey. blackmask. Your teabag! Don’t forget!  
Oof he just got hit mid-teabag. That’s not my fault, right? Haha. Please?  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 3  


blackmask  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1585  


Haru   


Makoto  


Mishima  


MonaBOT  


Yoshizawa  


# phantom_thieves_society_33kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


Yusuke  


I appear to have wandered near Haru’s living quarters.  
I can hear a lot of excited yelling.  


  


akira  


oh yeah that’s because queen and akechi are playing the last game in a best of 5 right now  


  


Yusuke  


You are correct. I hear Makoto as well.  
It is nice to be enthusiastic. Though judging from past experiences, if I were to wander in there right now asking for directions, I would get a controller thrown at my face.  


  


oracle  


@SKULL  


  


SKULL  


it was ONCE let it go  


  


panther  


You’re pretty quiet on stream, Akira  
Doesn’t Akechi power up when he listens to your voice or something   


  


akira  


don’t say it like that, it’s embarrassing  
anyway  
i am watching  
but it’s fine, he knows i’m here to support him  
and besides  
he won’t lose, i believe in him  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# mod_chata place for us to pretend to be responsible human beings  
  


  


oracle  


ugh  
why are there so many nsfw comments in the chat  
PSA: PLEASE DON’T PUT NSFW IN THE CHAT  
that is my overgrown manchild and his chuuni gremlin bf you’re talking about  
do you honestly think either of them have the skills to pull any of that off  


  


Joker  


Hey, Akechi might not have the moves but I do.  


  


Crow  


Fuck you.  


  


oracle  


don’t be mad just because you didn’t get that last teabag in  


  


SKULL  


dude that whole match was siiiick  


  


oracle  


how mad is queen lol  


  


Crow  


She won’t stop ranting in the group chat about how I got lucky.  


  


oracle  


kek  


  


Joker  


Whoa.  
Holy shit.  


  


Crow  


What?  


  


Joker  


Pr0fessi0nalSnaccL0ver just. Um. Donated 1k.  
Wow.  


  


SKULL  


o shit dude  
i thought youd be more excited  
1k is like 900 sports drinks  


  


oracle  


you can use it to pay for your plane ticket  


  


Joker  


No, I’m really really thankful. Seriously.  
It’s just… I’m squinting at this donation icon and…  
Is that my high school therapist.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 4  


akira  


Crow  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# phantom_thieves_society_35kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


akira  


oh my god  
my first pf tournament! there’s so many people!!  


  


oracle  


are the TwinWardens there too  


  


akira  


yeah  
they’re uh a lot shorter than i expected  


  


SKULL  


man ur so lucky  
i wanted to go too  


  


akira  


i mean nothing was stopping you  


  


oracle  


not all of us have money to fly across the world to watch a pf tourney  


  


panther  


Oh Akira! You made it ♡  
How is it? Have you seen Akechi yet?  


  


akira  


it’s ok so far  
squishing through lots of people trying to get a good seat  
akechi and i agreed that we should meet after the tourney  
i didn’t want to distract him or anything  


  


panther  


Awww okay  


  


akira  


SLDKFJSLD  
OIEJFLSKDJFLKS  
IT’S STARTING  
HE’S RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES  
hhhhhhh  
HE’S SO BEAUTIFUL???  
i’m  
  


  


panther  


Oh wow, you did get a really nice seat  


  


akira  


never underestimate the power of a desperate boyfriend  


  


panther  


  


  


SKULL  


yo oracle u have a link to the stream?  


  


oracle  


fwitch.fv/8gs0al  


  


SKULL  


nice  


  


akira  


please mute me, i’m going to be unbearable  


  


oracle  


lol don’t worry, already way ahead of you  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


@ Mishima  


  


Mishima  


Hey. I finished making the documentary.  
Give it a watch when you have time.  


  


Joker  


Thank you. I really appreciate it.  
I’m at the Persona Fighters tournament right now. I’ll watch it when I get home?  


  


Mishima  


Sure.  


  
members - 2  


Joker  


Mishima  


# wildcards  


  


akira  


i knew this was coming but  
i still feel kind of bashful  
god this thing is two hours long…  
i’m really blessed with the best community  
hm i told Mishima i’d watch it when i got home but i’m kind of curious  
and you’re off practicing somewhere anyway so  
time to put in some headphones and make myself look as unapproachable as possible!  
did you submit anything? it’d be funny if you did :D  


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


# phantom_thieves_society_35kinkshame akira: The Channel  
  


  


SKULL  


man  
its unfair how good akechi is  


  


oracle  


lmao maybe if you actually practiced tech instead of spamming you’d get better  


  


SKULL  


u literally stand in the corner and do nothing  


  


panther  


Oh hey! You guys are still here  
Where’s Akira?  


  


SKULL  


idk hes been quiet ever since grand finals started  
@akira yo dude ur bf is playing now  
wya  


  


panther  


Maybe he’s too busy cheering for Akechi to give live updates?   


  


oracle  


nah he’d def be obnoxious and vc his screaming  


  


panther  


True  


  


SKULL  


o SHIT  
did u see that edgeguard  
how the eff did he do that  


  


oracle  


nice read i guess  


  


SKULL  


YOOOOO  


  


oracle  


okay ngl that combo was kind of sick  


  


Yusuke  


It is nice to see everyone so passionate.  


  


panther  


Yeah! It’s nice to see him part of the group now ♡  


  


Yusuke  


Indeed.  


  
Leader - 1  


Joker  


  
mods - 3  


akira  


oracle  


SKULL  


  
♡♡ - 2  


panther  


Yusuke  


  
phantom thieves - 1  


MonaBOT  


# team_rylThe Official Team RYL Channel  
  


  


RYL Violet  


Senpai! Congrats on your victory!!  
I never doubted that you’d win.  


  


RYL Queen  


Congratulations.  
Your play during that last set was amazing. I think it’s the best I’ve ever seen you play.  


  


RYL Noir  


I agree! Your executions of combos during that last stock was so clean.  
I’m going to be studying that set a lot. There were so many things you did that I hope I’ll be able to add to my own play as well.  
Also, congratulations!!  


  


RYL blackmask  


thanks  


  


RYL Violet  


Oh Senpai, you’re here!  


  


RYL blackmask  


yes  
there were a lot of message notifications  
…it’s a little overwhelming  


  


RYL Noir  


Queen acts all composed now, but she was flipping out while we were watching you.  
I recorded our video call. She jumped out of her seat when you spiked him at the end.  


  


RYL Queen  


Haru!  


  


RYL Noir  


She screamed so loudly I had to turn my volume down!   


  


RYL Queen  


Mmmmrpgh.  


  


RYL blackmask  


so you do like watching me play  


  


RYL Queen  


Ahem. Well, of course. And you just won, so I’ll let you have your day of victory.  
But I’ll be back with a play-by-play analysis of your gameplay tomorrow.  


  


RYL blackmask  


hmph  


  


RYL Queen  


Hmph.  


  


RYL Violet  


Hehe.  
Oh yeah, have you seen Joker? He must be super happy!  


  


RYL blackmask  


i haven’t seen him yet  


  


RYL Queen  


Oh? I would’ve thought that he would’ve been the first one to congratulate you in person.  


  


RYL blackmask  


yeah  
it’s fine, there are a lot of people  
i’ll find him later  


  


RYL Violet  


Oh Senpai, the award ceremony is starting!  


  


RYL Noir  


They better give you the loudest cheers when they call your name.  
If not… put our voice call on speaker! Mako-chan will cheer loud enough for all of them.  


  


RYL Queen  


Haru, please.  
But yes, I will. If necessary.  


  


RYL Noir  


  


  


RYL blackmask  


thanks  
really  


  


RYL Noir  


  


  


RYL Queen  


Of course.  


  


RYL Violet  


Go get them, Senpai!  


  
members – 4  


RYL blackmask  


RYL Noir  


RYL Queen  


RYL Yoshizawa  


@ Joker  


  


akira  


stop crying  
seriously  
pull yourself together  
stop crying in the public bathroom and go out and congratulate your boyfriend normally, what’s wrong with you  
fuck  
goro akechi, what are you doing to me  
ok. ok. i think i’m ok now  
the award ceremony’s going on outside, i should go  
…  
i don’t think i’ll ever be able to put into words how much this means to me, but i hope you know  
akechi. blackmask. crow. goro.  
you mean the world to me  
  


  
members - 2  


akira  


Joker  


# wildcards  


  


Crow  


Finally finished the interviews. I don’t remember them being so taxing before, but perhaps it’s because everyone wanted to cover a comeback story.  
Your server is very enthusiastic. I’ve never seen so many notifications in my life.  
Did you know they had a watch party?  
Your friends too. I wasn’t quite sure what some of them thought of me, but it seems I’m not public enemy number one anymore.  
Akira? Are you okay?  


  


akira  


i’m here  


  


Crow  


Where are you?  


  


akira  


back of the main hall  


  


Crow  


One second. I’ll make my way over.  


  


akira  


hey  
i’m so happy for you  
congrats on winning   


  


Crow  


Thank you.  
It feels much better than I expected.  


  


akira  


:D  
goro?  


  


Crow  


Yes?  


  


akira  


i see you   


  
members - 4  


akira  


blackmask  


Crow  


Joker  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to [pixie](https://twitter.com/naberius34) for the artwork!!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> hopefully this silly little epilogue brought you some cheer during this holiday season. i try to avoid retreading socmed fics because it feels too repetitive but! i decided to pull it out for christmas and if it brightened your day even a little, then i'm glad
> 
>   
> 
> 
> happy holidays!! stay safe
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nagittos)


End file.
